Year of the Spark: March 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth has a hang over. Sequel to my February 28 fic. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, declare 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story everyday from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope you, and anyone who might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what it. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun -- and show TPTB that sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Just a tiny little ficlet, its a sequel to my February 28th fic, you don't have to read that to understand this one but it would help. I hope you all enjoy it! 

**

* * *

**

**Morning After**

_Hannah554_

__

* * *

The city was full of moaning, groaning, hung over people and John was taking great pleasure in the fact that he wasn't one of them. Rodney was in his lab trying to remember how his new toy worked whilst nursing more coffee than he'd ever seen the scientist consume. Ronon had yet to emerge from his bedroom and John would actually prefer he stay there until he was feeling better, the last thing he needed was to get on the big man's bad side when he was hung over. Teyla was in the infirmary having a whispered conversation with Carson; both of them had glared at him when he'd walked in loud and cheerful. He'd been quickly ushered from the room with instructions to stay away from both of them for the rest of the day.

He walked into Elizabeth's office finding the diplomat with her head on the desk and a steaming cup of coffee nearby, it was a rather amusing image and he silently wished he had a camera. He moved silently, trying and failing to keep the amused smirk from his face. "Elizabeth," he said quietly receiving a muffled moan of response from the head on the desk. "Elizabeth," he said again and this time she lifted her hand, pointing a finger at him.

"I don't want to hear it," she told him and John's smile widened as he dropped into the chair opposite her.

"I'm sure you don't wanna hear much of anything this morning," he joked in reply, she lifted her head slightly to glare at him and he quickly wiped the smile off his face. "At least everyone had a good time last night," he stated with a cheerful note in his voice, purposely put there to annoy her.

"I hate you," Elizabeth breathed as she sat up and leaned back in her chair. John couldn't help but grin in amusement, her usually tidy hair was slightly messy and she had a tired look in her eyes that she would usually have hidden. "Stop smiling."

John just laughed as Elizabeth continued to glare at him; he did feel a pang of sympathy for her though. "You should see Carson about your headache," he stated, pushing the coffee towards her and she took it as though only just registering it was there.

"I already did," she replied quietly bringing the cup to her mouth. "This is all your fault you know, I should never have let you convince me to go to that party," she informed him and John found himself remembering the drunken Elizabeth he had been dancing with last night. Thinking about it, he rather liked that side of her, he liked all sides really but he wished that was one he got to see more often.

"I seem to remember you enjoying yourself at the time," he said in amusement and she glared at him again.

"Well, at least I know I make an adorable drunk," she stated.

John knew the comment had been designed to shut him up, maybe even embarrass him but he wasn't prepared to let her have that win. "Oh you were very adorable," he replied, a slightly flirty tint to his voice which Elizabeth picked up on. The tables were turned and he saw the red blush creeping up her neck even as she tried to hide it. "How much do you remember of last night anyway?" he asked her.

"Everything," she groaned, embarrassment still clouding her voice. "I feel like maybe I should apologise."

"For what?" he questioned confused, he didn't remember her doing anything that required an apology and he'd been the sober one with perfect memory.

"Oh I don't know," she moaned.

"It was good seeing you like that, you were rather entertaining," he told her and she rolled her eyes, probably wishing she didn't have a killer headache so she could come back with a decent response. As it was though, he had the upper hand this morning and he intended to take advantage of it while he could. He knew he'd probably suffer for it later but it was worth it. There seemed to be a funny sort of atmosphere between them and John was rather enjoying it.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," she said and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Well I have to say, you dance pretty good," he told her and she settled for glaring at him for the umpteenth time when no response came. "For somebody who adamantly refused to drink anything alcoholic you managed to do a very good job."

"People kept getting me drinks; it would have been impolite to refuse. I didn't have the designated driver excuse," she told him and he conceded the point. If he hadn't been flying the Jumper back to Atlantis he probably wouldn't have refused the numerous drinks he'd been offered and would no doubt have ended up making a fool out of himself along with everyone else. This was Elizabeth though and she usually didn't have trouble saying no to people when she wanted to.

"Oh come on Lizabeth, you enjoyed last night as much as everyone else, besides if you really didn't want to drink, you wouldn't have," he told her and she opened and closed her mouth twice before saying anything.

"I have reports to do, go away," she instructed and John laughed at her once again as he stood up and moved around the desk.

"I'll go," he said as he grabbed her chair, spinning it around to face him and revelling in the surprise on her face. With an arm on either side of her he leaned down close to her face and found himself surprised when she didn't move back. "And if you're really good, maybe I'll tell you if my hair does this on its own."

She seemed to be at a complete loss for words, he smiled smugly and walked out of the room, his smile turning into a grin when he looked back to see Elizabeth watching him, surprise still on her face. He was definitely going to pay for that one later but if he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to whatever punishment she came up with.


End file.
